


Explanations

by mikkimouse



Series: Tumblr Fics [254]
Category: Gargoyles (Cartoon)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25089559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkimouse/pseuds/mikkimouse
Summary: Owen set his book aside with a glance at the head of red hair peeking out from under the covers beside him. “I can explain, sir.”
Relationships: Puck | Owen Burnett/David Xanatos
Series: Tumblr Fics [254]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/185342
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	Explanations

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt “I can explain” from [this list](https://ficmemes.tumblr.com/post/622569419618582528/50-dialogue-prompts). Originally posted to Pillowfort [here.]()

Xanatos eased open Owen's door and raised an eyebrow when he saw Owen was not alone in the bed. 

Owen set his book aside with a glance at the head of red hair peeking out from under the covers beside him. "I can explain, sir." 

Xanatos leaned against the door frame. "You're leaving me for a younger man?" 

Owen gave him a flat look that said Xanatos wasn't nearly as funny as he liked to think he was. "Alexander had a nightmare." 

Right. More like Alex decided he didn't want to sleep alone and went straight to the parent most likely to cave and let him sleep in their bed. Owen was brilliant at many things, but saying no to a four-year-old was not anywhere _near_ the list. 

Xanatos might have been more annoyed if he didn't find it so sweet.   


Owen started to get out of bed. "I can take him back to his room now." 

Xanatos strode over to him and kissed the side of Owen's head. "It's fine. Is there room for one more?" 

Owen did not look up at him, but Xanatos caught the edge of his soft smile. "Always, sir." 

**Author's Note:**

> Come see me on:  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mad_madam_m)  
> [Tumblr](https://mad-madam-m.tumblr.com/)  
> [Dreamwidth](https://mad-madam-m.dreamwidth.org/)  
> [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/mad-madam-m)


End file.
